This application seeks partial support for a Gordon Research Conference on Mechanisms of Membrane Transport to be held June 25 to June 30, 1995. The conference will emphasize recent developments regarding the structure and mechanism of membrane proteins that mediate the transport of solutes across biological membranes. In addition, recent work on the biosynthesis and targeting of these proteins, as well as their regulation and pathophysiology, will be presented.